


A Young Gem's Guide to the World and All of Its Problems

by paranoidCaretaker, to_fathom_our_decay (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck/Steven Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Trolls - Freeform, Alpha kids - Freeform, Ancestors, Beta Trolls - Freeform, Crystal Gems, Fusion, Guardians - Freeform, Multi, Other, beta kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidCaretaker/pseuds/paranoidCaretaker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/to_fathom_our_decay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Steven Universe AU for Homestuck, or better known as GemStuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Young Gem's Guide to the World and All of Its Problems

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long day without you, my friend  
> And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again...

Please take care of them, John

 

The skies around Skaia were dark, as if even they knew the tragedy that would soon occur. The usually ever present clouds had been gone all day, it was like they were fleeing from the storm soon approaching. A storm of anger, and sadness, and loneliness.

The homes and businesses had long but closed from the outside world, but one remained lit and open, quite frankly you wouldn’t have noticed it at first, but the stark contrast between the light and the darkness made it obvious. To be honest the house was quite plain, like a normal house you would find in the suburbs of any other universe. The thing about it that really caught your attention were the frantic shadows that kept going back and forth in front of the windows from the inside.

You faintly wondered what all the fuss was about, but before you could form another thought, you were someone else.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You paced in front of the closed windows clutching your arms in an attempt to comfort yourself. After everything, the rebellion, the war, she still wanted to do this. You just.... you didn’t understand.

The bedroom door opened, but you didn’t look up until you heard Emerald’s voice, soft and gruff, and weighed down with poorly hidden grief.

“She wants to see you, ya know, ‘fore it all goes down.”

You looked up readying yourself to argue but something held you back. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, the disappointment lightly veiling the anger, or maybe it was the defeated slump in his shoulders, which looked like they were being held down by the entirety of the planet’s gravity. Whatever it was, you were grateful, because had you not have been held back you might’ve never gotten to hear her voice again.

“Fine.” You whispered, your own voice, usually a sound of slurred happiness, was now also gruff, but soberly cracking. Like your entire being at the moment.

Pushing yourself past him, you paused at the entry way glancing back at him, an apology in your eyes. He acknowledged your eyes with his own, and you felt the sense that everything was going to be alright.

You continued forward, closing the door behind you, your footsteps becoming softer and finally stopping next to the foot of the large bed, she was draped on.

You lowered your head, closing your eyes,usually a sign of respect now turned sadness.

“Oh, Rubellite, you don’t have to be upset-”

The moment you heard her voice, you tensed and your head shot up. Her voice, oh how could you explain it? It was the gentle touch of the Nebula’s heat on your face, the melody the solar wind sang. It was horrible. You knew this would be the last time you heard it, and damn it all if you weren’t upset about it.

You stared into those eyes of hers, those blue, blue eyes, your own violent pink filling with tears you wouldn’t, no, couldn’t allow to escape.

“How can I not? I’m never going to see you again, Sapphire! None of you will be left!”

Her own tired eyes were also filling with tears. You briefly wondered why she was crying, I mean she was getting what she wanted wasn't she?

“You don’t understand, do you? I’ll still be here! I will still be alive! I’ll just live through him, don’t you see? You won’t lose me! You’ll get someone new.”

“I don’t want anyone new! I don’t want someone else! I want you, and don’t you dare feed me that bullshit that you’ll still be here! Because it. Won’t. Be. The. Same.”

You stared at her naively hoping she'd change her mind. But her eyes had that determined stare they got when she did what she thought was right. You shook your head, the cursed tears finally spilling from your eyes. You stormed out of the house slamming every door open behind you, not noticing the cry of pain that sounded from Sapphire. The cry that carried through the house. The cry that made Emerald and Topaz rush to her room.

You sat on the porch, sobbing into your knees, angrily wiping away the tears that found themselves pouring out of your eyes.

That cry would be the last time you ever heard the voice of the great Sapphire Quartz again. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That night Skaia was bombarded by a storm of emotions, the worse kind of emotions. Anger, pain, sadness, grief, fear, loneliness, and many others.

But one emotion stood above all else.

Joy.

Joy came in the form of a child named John. This child was familar, but also something new and pure. The familiarity came from the gemstone in the core of his being. A gem called Sapphire Quartz.

The storm had completely passed over Skaia by morning.

 

And so was the death and birth of Sapphire Quartz, who never really died, and was never really born.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm really excited for this, it's not my first fanfic, but is my first to this type of audience and to this site. Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> \- pC
> 
> Sapphire Quartz- In this AU Jane Crocker takes the place of Steven Universe's Rose Quartz with a very similar story and background.  
> John- obvi is John Egbert taking the place of Steven himself!  
> Rubellite- Is Roxy Lalonde! she doesn't have set parallel nor do the other 'Crystal Gems' as all of them have certain aspects of the original Crystal Gems  
> Emerald- Jake English  
> Topaz- Dirk Strider


End file.
